


Half-Priced Meal

by sodalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fake Relationship, Fluff, Gen, One awful pun, Platonic Relationships, Restaurant Date, but its not a date, i guess, platonic, platonic phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodalester/pseuds/sodalester
Summary: Based on this prompt: “hey that restaurant has a valentines day discount for couples lets just pretend we’re a couple and get a candlelit lobster dinner with free dessert lol”





	Half-Priced Meal

**Author's Note:**

> im a tired meme pls enjoy this

They had both forgotten it was Valentine’s Day until they saw the ad in the restaurant window. It was advertising a special for couples that included half off a lobster dinner and a free dessert. Dan looked at Phil, mentally sending him a message.  
“Really Dan?” Phil sighed, knowing exactly what it was that Dan was trying to convey.  
“Come on, it’s the perfect meal. All we have to do is hold hands and pretend to be madly in love with each other.”  
Phil rolled his eyes, unconvinced. Dan pouted.  
“Why are you against going anyway?” It’s not that big of a deal if we pretend to be dating.”  
“What will other people think? What if someone recognizes us?”  
Dan grabbed Phil’s hand, both out of comfort and the fact that he was determined to get his half-priced meal.  
“Don’t worry about that. So what if someone recognizes us? Let them think what they want to think.”  
Phil smiled and gave in, letting Dan pull him into the restaurant.  
They ended up having to wait for a table to become available. When it finally did, the two were seated at a table next to the window, allowing them to look out on the street through the tinted windows. On the table was a candle that made the scenery more romantic. Dan couldn’t help but laugh a little at the irony of the romantic setting. Phil raised an eyebrow, hearing the laugh.  
“I feel like we’re in a fanfic right now,” Dan stated, earning an unattractive snort from Phil.  
The two ordered the couple’s special, during which Phil had to stifle his laughter when Dan gave a cheesy wink. He opted for instead kicking Dan from under the table. The meal was delicious and the two managed to get through it with only one pun (“why did the crab need a day off work” “Phil I swear to god” “Because he pulled a mussel!” “I’m literally going to jump out this window oh my god”).  
The dessert turned out to be a giant slice of layered chocolate cake topped with an absurd amount of whip cream and a side of ice cream. It came with two forks to split the cake with. The two stared at the cake, then looked up at each other.  
“I get the ice cream,” Dan immediately claimed. Phil shrugged; it wasn’t that big of a loss, considering it would probably end up upsetting his stomach. Phil took it upon himself to split the cake evenly so that there would be no fighting over who got more.  
Ok so maybe he gave himself a bit more than Dan, but that was only because Dan got the ice cream.  
After dessert, Dan paid for the meal (“I’m such a gentleman, paying for my boyfriend’s meal” “Dan we share the same bank account”) and the two headed home.

Phil entered the lounge and collapsed on the sofa, Dan following behind him.  
“I’m so full,” Phil groaned, placing a hand on his stomach.  
“Told you it would be worth it,” Dan laughed, moving to the TV. “Wanna watch a movie?”  
Phil agreed and let Dan pick out the movie. He put it in and settled on the opposite end of the sofa, letting his legs stretch and press up against Phil. He smiled softly, a warm feeling of homeliness settling inside of him. No, they weren’t dating, but there was nobody else Dan would rather spend his evening with.


End file.
